Why Are The Akatsuki In my House
by AnimeFreak2020
Summary: join my oc's terra laruen and em aka emma while they deal with there slight problem known as the akatsuki . when they get sent to my oc terra's house minnor swearing. sorry if it sucks. itachix oc hidanxoc deidaraxoc .mabey more if i feel like it
1. Chapter 1

**ok hi AnimeFreak2020 here** **with my first story sorry if it sucks. I'll update** **i get enough reviews**

**so merr . well that's all i got see you next time sorry for any errors . **

**before i forget **

**disclaimer: i do not own the akatsuki or anything execept oc's **

**bye**

* * *

laruen's pov

i was sitting on the bed next to terra and emma who were sleeping witch isn't suprising since it was five in the morning. when i heard something make a crashing noise down stairs.

"what was that." i thought out loud.i grabbed the thing that was closest to me and that happened to be a baseball bat.

i slowly got out of the bed and walk to the door quietly while holding the baseball bat so i can hit something or someone if need be.

i silently opened the door and stepped out of the room closing the door behind me.

i crept down the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible while doing so.

what i saw made me want to scream there were cosplayers in terra's living room . at least they are cosplaying the akatsuki from the anime naruto i thought to myself .

as i walked up stairs i heard footstep behind me a whipped around to see the one and only itachi uchiha .

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"oh shit." i said before passing out.

* * *

terra's pov

"terra wake up" i hear some one whisper in my ear shaking me.

i roll over to see my blonde haird blue-eyed friend emma staring at me with my baseball bat in her hand .

"what do you want, and why do you have my baseball bat i ask drowsily while sitting up and running a hand through my red curls

"i heard somthing down stairs and i can't find laruen."she said looking at me with scared eyes.

"what do you mean you heard something down stairs and can't find laruen ." right after i said that i heard someone or something coming upstairs.i grabed emma and ran to my big walk-in closet where i kept my pistol.

i made sure she was well hidden before hiding myself on the opposite side of the closet.

moments after i hid i heard the door to my room open slowly and footsteps walk to the closet door and stop right at the door.

i felt around for emma's hand . when i found her hand i held it in a death grip when the door was yanked open.

i sprang out of the closet onto the person who opened it successfully pining them to the ground.

i let out a fangirl scream when i saw it was deidara of the akatsuki s-ranked criminal in an anime called naruto

"run em!" i screamed as loud as i could

"who the hell are you!?" i half scream half yell to deidara acting like i did not know who he was while pointing the gun at his head and getting off of him.

"who are you!" he shouts back getting up making to move towards me

"don't do it i will blow your head off." i say to him which stops him dead in his tracks

"ok i will tell you my name if you tell me yours deal." i say

"fine my name is deidara, what is yours." he says being cautious

"my name is terra hawk." i say moving towards him

then i feel a sharp pain in my neck and pass out.

* * *

emma's pov

i ran out of the closet out the bedroom door down stairs only to see 10 people in the dim-lit living room

who are you." i said

"that does not concern you."says a tall tan man known as kakuzu

"i think it does." i say stubbornly

then i passed out

* * *

** i know it was short sorry i was rushed if you want your oc in the story pm me there info **

**bye peopls**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi i am going to be updating once a week if i can but if yall have any questions pm me **

**and i will get back to you as soon as posible**

**so enjoy the show **

**i do not own the akatsuki only oc's**

** disclaimed**

**k bye**

* * *

terra's pov

i woke up to someone shaking me. "what the hell do you want em." i said opening one eye to glare at said girl.

"the akatsuki are in your house." she said in a rush to get the words out .

"what." i yelled to her jumping up and looking around to see if what she said was true and sure enough the akatsuki are sitting there watching me .

...

...

...

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed

"shut up un !" deidara said.

"terra, em whats going on is that really the akatsuki." i heard laruen ask from behind i could awnser pain spoke up.

"ok now that you are all up we have questions and we want the truth." says pain ignoring laruen's question obviously trying to get this over and done with.

ok what do you want to know. i said

we are going to separate you three to see if we get the same answers. he says

"i don't think so." i say and pull laruen and em behind me .

"hidan grab miss hawk ." he says

hidan makes to grab me and i kick him wear it hurts the most and he crumples to the ground in pain groaning .

"as i said i don't think so ." i say to pain

"i wanted to see how you would react to us threating you and your friends i see that separating you is not going to happen so lets move on to the questions shall we." he says to me sitting down across from me .

"sure ask away." we all say at the same time

"where are we and how do you know us." asks pain

"ok you are in California." i say as though it is obvious.

"where is California." he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"the united states ." i say

"where is the united states." he asks.

"earth the milky way i can't get any more specific." i tell him

"ok we will come back to this how do you know about us." he asks me .

"I think we are in a different world leader-sama un." says Blondie aka deidara.

"as do i leader-sama." says konan.

"you have to be unless y'all are crazy cosplayers ." em pipes up next to me.

"ok you still have not awnserd my question how do you know about us." he asks us mainly me.

"in my world you come from a show ." this made them fall silent.

pain narrowed his eyes and said " how much do you know."

* * *

**i know ending on a cliff hanger I'm sorry remember pm if you want your oc in the story**

**that's all i got **

**merr**

**bye**


End file.
